Existence
Existence is a plane made up of an enormous number of dimensions of all kinds. Existence is not all there is, however. There is also the Outside. Existence (along with the Outside) is also composed of many layers of complexity, dubbed Pages. Existence is run and kept in order by a ruling System. Virtually all dimensions in Existence are unaware of their ultimate multiverse, although some dimensions are multiverses themselves. The first time a being tries travelling between dimensions without any outside help, then if they succeed, they will be placed under extreme strain and rigor—if they do not have a strong enough will, they'll most likely spontaneously combust. Dimensions There are two types of dimensions in Existence: Path and Source. Each dimension has a single Source, which is the base form of the dimension, and a practically infinite amount of Paths. Each Path specifies one possible timeline for the dimension, each delineated by different choices, and the timeline is set in stone for the Path. The fate of a Source, however, is not set in stone and may go in any way. Path dimensions do not include drastically different "versions" of a dimension; those have their own Sources. Most dimensions in Existence abide by the same basic laws. Dimensions which have different laws are very rare and the differences are slight. It is possible to establish dimensions with very different laws of physics, but this requires significant fine-tuning in order to establish compatibility. Composition There are deeper fundamental particles that compose Existence than the multitude known by most dimensions. The next lower "layer" than particles like quarks, gluons, and electrons is composed of philotes. The deepest layer, Code, composes all things. Triggers, when they existed, were able to completely destroy Code and create it out of nothing. However, this is now impossible. Systems Existence is run by Systems. The full purpose of each System varies. The first and longest-lasting system was the Ancient or Automatic System. It regulated important functions of Existence automatically, including entropy, the lifespans of dimensions, time, laws, etc. A more comprehensive list can be found in the Systems page. At some point, someone broke the Automatic System without leaving a replacement, plunging Existence into the Anarchy System, in which nothing was regulated and Existence devolved into chaos. The Nobility System appeared when a group of powerful beings rose up and reined in the Anarchy System. They went back to regulating all the things that the Automatic System had, but they also ruled Existence as an aristocracy, managing aware dimensions. They became complacent over time and ceased involvement in affairs of Existence, allowing it to deteriorate once more. Soon, a group called Tier Five arose. They distinguished themselves from the four Tiers of beings, overthrowing the Nobility and taking control of the functions of Existence. The Tier System The Tier System is a construct that has always existed. However, the construct was not defined until Tier Five came about. Tier One consists of animals with no intelligence. Tier Two consists of humans and similar beings. Tier Three consists of beings with greater philotic interaction and are able to consciously influence philotic connections. Tier Four consists of inter-dimensional beings, those who have the ability to travel between dimensions without the aid of a specific item. These beings have even greater philotic interaction, having enough will to withstand the first trip between dimensions. Tier Five consists of beings who can influence the System; a byproduct of becoming Tier Five is a power boost due to full control over certain philotic connections. One may also include Tier Zero, which consists of anything nonliving, even that which can influence philotic connections. Tier Zero objects can also be considered Tierless. Governments Three large governments manage parts of aware Existence as rulers, similarly to the Nobles. All three are relatively new, established within the last few years by or as a result of members of The Group. The Interuniversal Alliance, once the Intergalactic Alliance, is associated with Sven and the Big X. The Existential Democratic Bureau is associated with Shinji. The Crimson Armada is associated with Kirina, formerly led by Drake. Encyclopedia of Existence Among the aware community of Existence is a large group of scholars who have gathered together in a specific universe. This universe was fine-tuned by Tier Five so that these scholars could observe any other universe without having to be Tier Four. These scholars work perpetually on the enormous Encyclopedia of Existence, which catalogues all information known about Existence and the universes inside of it. The Encyclopedia also employs Tier Four beings to explore universes directly, including two members of The Group, Ruby Jean and Soren.